Queen family
The Queen family may refer to any family unit with the surname Queen. In the CW Network television series Arrow, the main character is a man named Oliver Queen. His family members comprise part of the supporting cast of the series. A variation of the Queen family has also been represented in the superhero fantasy series Smallville, but to a much more minimal degree. Arrow Main family * Moira Queen: Moira Queen was the matriarch of the Queen family. During her lifetime, she had two husbands and at least one affair. Her first husband was Robert Queen, with whom she gave birth to a son, Oliver, in 1985. In the late 1990s, Moira had an affair with Malcolm Merlyn, which produced a daughter, Thea, who was born in 1997. After Robert Queen disappeared on a sea voyage, he was declared legally dead and Moira was free to remarry. She married Walter Steele, but the two had no children. Following revelations about Moira Queen's involvement with Malcolm Merlyn, which ultimately resulted in Walter being kidnapped, Steele filed for divorce. He eventually tried to reconcile with Moira and was on good terms with her up until the point of her death. * Oliver Queen: Oliver Queen is the only child of Robert and Moira Queen. He has a half-sister named, Thea, who was born from an affair between Moira and family friend, Malcolm Merlyn. Because Ollie's half-sister is also part of the Merlyn family, this mingles Ollie's bloodline with that of Tommy Merlyn, who was his best friend. When Oliver was barely out of his teens, he dated a girl named Sandra, and got her pregnant. Moira paid Sandra money to go away and it was reported that she had lost the baby in a miscarriage. This was untrue, and she eventually gave birth to a son or daughter, which Ollie was unaware of. * Robert Queen: Robert Queen was the first husband of Moira Queen. They had one child together, a son named Oliver Queen. Both Robert and Moira had affairs during their marriage, and Moira gave birth to Thea Queen, whose father was Malcolm Merlyn. Despite the fact that Thea was not his true daughter, Robert loved her just the same. Through Oliver, Robert has an unidentified grandchild, who was born shortly before the incident aboard The Queen's Gambit wherein Robert lost his life. * Thea Queen: Thea Queen was the daughter of Moira Queen and Malcolm Merlyn. Born in 1997, she grew up believing that Robert Queen was her father and that Oliver Queen was her full brother. Because Oliver and Tommy Merlyn were close friends, Thea spent a lot of time around him as well, but was unaware that Tommy was actually her half-brother. When Thea eventually learned the truth about her parentage, both her father and Tommy Merlyn were dead. Her mother died shortly thereafter, leaving Malcolm Merlyn (who had been presumed deceased up until this point) to return to Starling City to mentor his daughter. Extended family * Isabel Rochev: Isabel Rochev was the protégé and lover of Robert Queen. They had an affair with one another some time prior to Robert's final voyage upon The Queen's Gambit. Rochev, who is not exactly the model of sanity, considered Robert to be her "soulmate". * Malcolm Merlyn: Malcolm Merlyn was the lover of Moira Queen while she was still married to Robert. The affair took place in the late 1990s, and produced a child - Thea. Thea grew up unaware of her mother's affair until she was seventeen-years-old when she learned the truth about who her true father was. * Sandra: Sandra was a young woman that Oliver Queen dated some time prior to his journey to Lian Yu. Sandra became pregnant with Oliver's child, much to the chagrin of his mother, who felt that Ollie was too young and irresponsible to bear such a burden. Moira paid Sandra to go away and to fabricate a story about losing the child. * Tommy Merlyn: Tommy Merlyn was the son of Malcolm Merlyn and Rebecca Merlyn. Though he never knew about it, Tommy had a half-sister in Thea Queen, who was the younger sister of his best friend, Oliver Queen. After Thea eventually learned that Malcolm Merlyn was her father, she commented about she almost kissed Tommy one time. * Walter Steele: Walter Steele is Moira Queen's second husband. They were married some time after Robert Queen disappeared and was declared legally dead. Following revelations about Moira Queen's involvement with Malcolm Merlyn, which ultimately resulted in Walter being kidnapped, Steele filed for divorce. He eventually tried to reconcile with Moira and was on good terms with her up until the point of her death. * Unnamed child: Oliver Queen has a young son with a girl named Sandra that he dated when he was barely out of his teens. Oliver was originally unaware of the existence of this child because his mother had paid the girl to disappear and lied to him about the pregnancy, reporting that Sandra had miscarried. Category:Organizations Category:Families Category:Arrow/Organizations Category:Smallville/Organizations